shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mareach
Mareach is the het ship between Mario and Princess Peach from the Super Mario fandom. Canon As shown with Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time and Yoshi's Island DS, Mario and Peach have known each other since childhood. When thrown tantrums as a child, Baby Mario would help calm her down. Mario and Peach were destined star children kidnapped by Kamek and saved by Yoshi. Back then, they would have play dates and go on adventures together. As they grew older, Mario would begin to rescue the princess from Bowser and other enemies. For almost every rescue, Peach would reward Mario with a kiss, cake, or both. However, in Super Princess Peach, the roles are reversed in which Peach rescues Mario from Bowser. She also sent Toad to look for Mario in Luigi's Mansion. Peach is also a playable character in Super Mario 3D World who helps Mario save the Sprixie Princesses, with her taking the initiative and having Mario follow her. She is shown to play sports with Mario in multiple spin-offs such as Mario Golf and Mario Tennis, with both having them as team members occasionally. Numerous games, alternate media and supplemental material depict Mario and Peach as having mutual romantic affection for each other as well as a friendship. In Mario Party 5, Peach and Mario are referred to as "Cutest Couple." Their Mario Party DS team name is "Fan Favorites," referencing their popularity in real life. Mario Party 8, on the other hand, has their team name merely as "Power Players." Adding onto their affection, Mario is shown to occasionally blush madly or be put into a daze when Peach kisses him. Their relationship was also rank at '100%' in art for Mario Party Advance. In the first Paper Mario, one of the Toads tells Mario to take Peach on a date to Shooting Star Summit, and Rosalina refers to Peach as Mario's "Special One" in Super Mario Galaxy, with the two seen holding hands toward the ending of the game. Mario Power Tennis even goes as far as showing Mario himself telling Peach of his love for her in Peach's victory scene, which she responds to with a smile and a blown kiss. Mario proceeds to swoon. In Mario's victory scene in Mario Power Tennis, Peach gives him a small kiss on his cheek, which brings excitement to the plumber. Early comics such as Super Mario Adventures even have Peach dreaming of a marriage with Mario. The official European Mario website even lists Peach as Mario's girlfriend[citation needed]. With the mention of weddings, Japanese wedding certificates featuring the duo were made to promote Super Mario OdysseyMario and Peach Marriage License (retrieved May 11th, 2019). The papers depict Peach kissing Mario. Furthermore, wedding cards featuring their renders from said game come with the registration papers. German and Korean advertisement also made content of Mario proposing to Peach or imply the duo were marrying within the story. However, Mario and Peach never married in Odyssey. Rather, Mario attempts to stop Bowser from forcing a marriage between himself and Peach. Despite all of this, in the second episode of Send your Letters to Mario, he states they are only friends. Super Mario Odyssey also has Peach refuse to accept either Mario and Bowser due to their behavior. She does appear to forgive them both later, though, likely due to less stress put forth on her end. It is implied there are mutual feelings between the pair, but a romantic relationship has not formed as of yet. Princess Peach may also occasionally be portrayed as Mario's assistant for the Dr. Mario series. While not appearing in-game, promotional art will have her adorn a pink nurse's uniform. She will also occasionally be seen handing out pills or interacting with Mario. With the recent title of Dr Mario World, Peach is now a fellow doctor working alongside Mario. Both characters are playable in Super Smash Bros. In several character descriptions for their trophies, they make reference to Mario rescuing Peach and their implied romance. Princess Peach's end card in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate goes further, with both Mario and Peach in their white alts being wedded by Robin. Princess Daisy's also depicts them posing together alongside Daisy herself. In Bowser's, he is shown kidnapping Mario, with Peach calling out for him. The duo also fight together representing the following Spirits: Peach (Wedding), Pauline, Geno, Wanda, MC Ballyhoo & Big Top, Mario (Mario Tennis Aces), and Dice Block. Moments Super Mario Bros. * Mario saves Princess Peach for the first time. ** Peach's sprite is shorter than Mario's if he still has a power-up. Super Mario Bros. 2 USA * Mario dreams of going on an adventure with Princess Peach, Luigi, and Toad. ** This likely later inspired Super Mario 3D World, due to all the same characters being playable there. Super Mario World * Princess Peach kisses Mario for the first time, causing Mario to blush. * After the events of the game, Mario, Peach, and their friends decide to go on a vacation. ** As they are traveling, Mario and Yoshi let the princess ride on Yoshi's back. ** Both characters thank the player alongside the Yoshis. Super Mario All-Star * Peach rushes into Mario's arms after being rescued. * Once again, Peach kisses Mario. Depending on which mode is picked, Mario may either only be blushing, have heart eyes, or adorn multiple kiss marks on his face. Super Mario RPG * Mario attempts to save Peach from Bowser at the beginning of the game, with Peach giving him hints on what to do. * Peach is one of Mario's party members. * Peach kisses Mario if he successfully collects all the wedding items. Super Mario 64 * Peach invites Mario to the castle in order to have cake together. * Peach recognizes Mario saved her and proceeds to give him a kiss on the nose. * She states to the Toads that they will be making a cake for him. This is the first time Peach has had cake as a reward for Mario. ** A post-credits image shows the cake itself with miniature Mario and Peach figurines, Paper Mario * Peach invites Mario and Luigi to a party at the beginning of the game. * Mario heads straight to Peach in order to have quiet time with her, but not before Bowser crashes the party. * Princess Peach relies important information to Mario via Twink. ** Peach can also send badges she finds to him. * Princess Peach wishes for Mario's safety at multiple points in the game. * During the finale fight with Bowser, Peach helps Mario thanks to the power of the Star Spirits. * After Bowser is defeated, Peach decides to throw both a party and parade for Mario. ** When talking to some of the Toads around the party, one states that Mario should ask Peach out on a date already. * The game ends with Mario and Peach watching the fireworks together at Mario's house. Super Smash Bros. Melee * Event 19 has the player, Mario, defend Peach from Bowser for a minute. * In event 35, Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach attempt to do a check-up on Luigi. As Luigi, the player must defeat the duo to clear the challenge. Luigi's Mansion * Toad states that he was sent by Princess Peach to check up on Mario in the mansion. Super Mario Sunshine * Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth go on vacation together. * Peach tries to defend Mario in court. * Mario and Peach watch the sunset together after the Shadow Mario incidents. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Mario, Luigi, and Bowser leave for the Beanbean Kingdom in order to retrieve Princess Peach's voice. * After it is revealed that Peach was safe all along, Mario and Luigi escort Peach around the Beanbean Kingdom. ** Throughout this, Peach may be kidnapped, causing the brothers to go rescue her. * Mario has his brother disguise as Peach in order to swap the real one with Luigi. ** After Peach is rescued once more, she kisses Mario, causing him to blush madly and swoon. Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door * Princess Peach invites Mario to go on a treasure hunt together via letter. She also sends him the Magical Map. * Peach sends e-mails with important information to Mario thanks to the TEC-XX. * Mario is forced to fight a possessed Peach. This is only temporary due to the Shadow Queen deducing Peach as being too weak and Mario eventually defeating her. * Vivian states that Mario and Peach make a good couple. Super Princess Peach * Peach goes on an adventure to rescue Mario, Luigi, and several Toads. ** Once she frees Mario, she rushes into his arms, going as far as pushing his brother away. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time * Peach, Mario, and Luigi are revealed to have been childhood friends who had play dates together. Super Mario Galaxy * Peach invites Mario to the Star Festival. * Mario cooperates with Rosalina and the Lumas for the sole purpose of rescuing Peach. ** When talking to Rosalina, she will refer to Peach as Mario's 'special one.' * Mario holds hands with Peach as they escape from Bowser and the blackhole. * Mario and Peach wake up together after a giant Supernova occurs. Super Mario 3D Land * After releasing Peach from her ropes, the duo dance together. * Mario carries Princess Peach home. Super Mario 3D World * Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Toad are shown celebrating a festival together. ** The quartet cooperate together throughout the game. * When Peach goes after Bowser, Mario is the first to follow behind her. * In some 8-bit sprites found throughout the game, Mario and Peach ones may be shown together. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U * Peach's final smash trophy has both Mario and Luigi fall asleep next to her. * Giga Bowser's trophy displays Peach pushing Mario away in order to defeat Bowser herself. Super Mario Odyssey * Peach calls for Mario as he is knocked back by Bowser's hat. * Similar to 3D World, sprites of the duo can be found in hidden locations together. * When Mario falls asleep due to inactivity, he may occasionally mutter 'Princess' and 'Princess Peach' in his sleep. * Mario is able to wear a Princess Peach bridal gown when using Peach's Odyssey amiibo. ** In the English version, the description makes mention of the replica having to be altered in order for Mario to wear it. ** When talking to Luigi in the costume or any of the other wedding outfits, he will make the presumption that Mario is getting married. * After Mario, Peach, and Bowser escape to the Moon, Mario walks towards Peach to likely begin a romantic relationship with her, but Bowser pushes Mario away and hands the princess flowers, causing Mario to freak out. ** Both Mario and Bowser attempt to impress Peach with flowers, which ends up overwhelming her and causing her to reject both of them. ** When the Odyssey begins to float away, she still tells them that it's time to go. * Peach can be found exploring the several kingdoms by Mario. When talked to, she will give Mario a moon. ** During said animation, she will wink at Mario. ** When Mario is in range, she will begin to wave at him. Super Mario Maker 2 * Mario, Toadette, and several other Toads build Princess Peach a castle. ** After Undodog accidentally erases the whole thing, the team get back to work to rebuild it. * Peach kisses Mario as thanks. * After the main story mode, Peach creates a Builder level for Mario. Dr. Mario World * Mario and Peach are both fellow doctors trying to stop the viruses, with Peach working to save her subjects. Quotes Fanon Mareach is one of the most popular ships in the Super Mario series, Super Smash Bros., and video games in general. The ship is so recognized that real life weddings have used the two characters as wedding toppers. The default outfits of the pair are also a fairly common couples outfit for Halloween and conventions. As of now, on AO3, there are around 164 fan fics for the pairing. Their relationship in fandom is typically portrayed in a lighthearted manner. However, fans may sometimes aim more towards a grimdark tone with the relationship. In these instances, the pair may be drawn more realistically or add adult subjects to the ship despite no canon evidence pointing towards such content. Game theorists may also go further and state that Peach is cheating on Mario or the other way around despite their relationship only implying romantic feelings in-canon. Fanart will usually portray Peach kissing Mario on the nose or head in reference to her reward for Mario being as such. The duo may also bake cakes together as well. After the first trailer of Odyssey was released, art of the pair getting hitched had dramatically increased due to Princess Peach and Mario's wedding designs. Outfit swaps in which Princess Peach wears Mario's overalls or the reverse are also commonplace. When the fan blog SupperMarioBroth posted information on Mario Picross, fans enjoyed Princess Peach's plumber design from the game's comic. They proceeded to make fanart of her and Mario co-working together. However, art depicting Mario as a prince instead also increased as well. The concept of roleswapping with the duo, while not new, has dramatically grown. Fanfiction will usually have Mario proposing to Peach. If the author wishes to add drama, either Peach or Mario will be kidnapped, with the latter saving them. While rare, some stories may have Mario and Peach raising children together as a nuclear family. Whether Peach stays as a royal or not depends on the circumstances. Nonetheless, their fan-children typically will have Peach's blonde hair and Mario's nose in most stories and art. The Super Smash Bros ''fandom, when including Dr. Mario, contains seventy fics. ''Super Mario, on the other hand, has at least eight hundred stories. AO3 has one hundred and seventy-seven of the pair. Multiple DeviantArt groups, such as 'Mario-x-Peach-Fans' and 'TheMarioXPeachClub' pay tribute to the pairing. Fandom FAN FICTION :Dr. Mario/Peach on FanFiction.Net :Mario/Peach (Super Mario) on FanFiction.Net :Baby Mario/Peach (Super Mario) on FanFiction.Net :Mario/Peach (Super Smash Bros.) on FanFiction.Net : DEVIANTART : : : : : PIXIV :マリピチ search on Pixiv :ピチマリ search on Pixiv TUMBLR : : : Trivia *The 1993 film adaption titled Super Mario Bros. does not feature Peach, thus meaning Mario and Peach never met in the film's universe. *While Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were able to walk in Partners in Time, Baby Peach is still dependent on a stroller. Despite this, she can ride a go-kart and a motorcycle in the Mario Kart series. *Included with Mario Picross, a short manga illustrated by Benimaru Itoh was made. In it, Peach is also a plumber alongside Mario and Luigi. *''Mario Kart 8'' features metallic and furry-costumed counterparts of the duo. When including their baby versions, this results in them both having the most playable character slots. *In the Bayonetta ''series, the title character can wear a Princess Peach costume that comes with a Mario plushie. *In ''Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land, Mario steals a golden Peach statue from Wario. *Both characters are featured as costumes in the Tekken series. Said costumes are exclusive to Nintendo consoles only. *''Super Mario and the Night Horror'' not only has the pair sharing an apartment, but Princess Peach ends up becoming possessed by the demon Abigor. **With the later line of "Your mother scrubs toliets in Hell" and multiple references to pop culture horror character, this appears to be a reference to 1973's'' Exorcist.'' *In the form of textures or photos, both characters have appeared as easter eggs in the Legend of Zelda. Specifically, both were in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina in Time. Peach also appears in Link's Awakening. *The duo are both costumes in the Fatal Frame series. Mario's overalls and hat are worn by Mio in Fatal Frame 2 and Peach's dress is in Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir. Gallery Super Mario Ineed.jpg PeachKissMario.png MarioWins.png Rpg_kisses.PNG Peachy_kisses_for_mario.PNG More_kisses.jpg Mariokissesthebride.jpg Nurse peach.png My diagnosis.jpg I need a doctor.png Mariobowsforpeach.PNG Peachandmariosittinginatree.png Rosa-launches.jpg Mareach tennis.jpg Super Smash Bros Mariopeachwedding.jpg Mareachsmash.png Bdmario.jpg Mareachandtoad.jpg Daisy-end.jpg Videos Super Mario Mario Power Tennis - Mario's Celebration Mario Power Tennis- Peach's Celebration Peach cry for Mario Evolution of Mario rescues Princess Peach (1985-2017) Super Mario 3D Land - The Movie (All Cutscenes) Super Mario Odyssey - Final Boss + Ending Super Smash Bros Super Smash Bros Wii U - All Character Endings (DLC Included) 29. Peach (Wedding) - Fair Spirit Battle - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 132. Mario Mario Tennis Aces - Fair Spirit Battle - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Classic Mode - PEACH - 9.9 Intensity No Continues Fanon Mario x peach-La Da Dee MMD X Super Mario Mario & Peach Sing 'Love Me Like You Do' (Request 7 From Erika) Doctor Meme Super Mario (Flipaclip) Mario’s Purposal Mario and Peach Wedding project 3D Animation Prototipe 2- Kiss Mareach ANIMATIC I Object! - Super Mario Odyssey Variations :Bowsareach ― the ship between Bowser, Mario, and Peach References Navigation